A system has been developed to identify, for subsequent cloning, a minute fraction of cells in tissue culture possessing specific antibody, or other, fluorescent tags. Major emphasis was on making the system simple, inexpensive and readily available to investigators. A variety of concepts and techniques were identified and evaluated, and the most promising has been developed into a computer-controlled instrument for laser scanning of tissue culture dishes. Final evaluation, using a variety of cell cultures, is being performed.